Simplify the expression. $ (4a^{7}+4a^{3}-3a^{2}) - ( -4a^{7}-7a^{2}-3a) $
Explanation: Distribute any negative signs. $(4a^{7}+4a^{3}-3a^{2}) + (4a^{7}+7a^{2}+3a)$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4a^{7}+4a^{3}-3a^{2} + 4a^{7}+7a^{2}+3a$ Identify like terms. $ {4 a^7} + \color{#DF0030}{4 a^3} - {3 a^2} + {4 a^7} + {7 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 + 4 ) a^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ 4 a^3} + { a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 3 a} $ Add the coefficients. $8a^{7}+4a^{3}+4a^{2}+3a$